Horror from the Deep
Details (boosts will work) *Must have finished Barcrawl *Able to defeat a difficult level 100 monster. |items= *1 fire rune *1 water rune *1 earth rune *1 air rune * sword of any type that you are willing to lose * arrow of any type (except ogre) you are willing to lose *molten glass *tinderbox *A hammer *60 steel nails *2 planks (can be obtained from Barbarian Outpost) *1 swamp tar *(games necklace is optional and very helpful during the quest). *A melee weapon, ranged equipment, and runes for all four elemental spells to switch between in combat |monsters to kill: *2 level 100 daganoths |kills= *level 100 Dagannoth *the Dagannoth Mother }} Walkthrough Although this quest is short, it is made troublesome by two hard monsters to be defeated, the Dagannoths. Getting started A Camelot teleport or Games Necklace will prove useful during the quest if several trips to the Lighthouse are made. Players with houses by Rellekka -- particularly if they have teleport to house teletabs and an appropriately-targeted Portal Chamber -- can find this quest rather botherless. Start by speaking to Larrissa south of the lighthouse. Items to take with you now are: 60 steel nails, hammer, swamp tar, tinderbox, molten glass, 1 fire rune, 1 water rune, 1 earth rune, 1 air rune, 1 arrow (not ogre), and 1 sword (last six items cannot be retrieved). Fixing the Lighthouse # After speaking to Larrissa, go south, jump across the basalt platforms and go to the Barbarian Outpost. # Talk to Gunnjorn and get the lighthouse key; you can get your two planks here, which respawn north of Barbarian's Outpost. To be able to enter the agility arena and talk to Gunnjorn you must have completed the miniquest Bar Crawl. # Use both planks on the broken bridge east of Larrissa. *'Note': Even before fixing the bridge you can cross doing a small jump, so just hop to the other side and fix the other part of the bridge. # Go and talk to Larrissa again. # Go to the first floor, search the bookcase and take all the books available, flip through the lighthouse manual and the Ancient diary. (The journal plays no part in the quest). # Go to the second floor, use the following items on lighting mechanism : swamp tar, tinderbox, molten glass. The lighthouse will now be fixed. # Go talk to Larrissa once more. The Door Go down the ladder to the basement of the lighthouse then use all of your basic elemental runes on the door, (fire, water, earth, and air) # Use your sword (any type, but you will not get it back), and your arrow (any type, but you will not get it back). # If you brought your stuff for the fight, then you can save some time. If you hadn't, teleport to Camelot or walk to a bank. If you only brought a games necklace, then use it to teleport to the wilderness volcano and bank there. # Get good armour (Rune or better), or mage armour (Mystic or better) bring many mind, chaos, death, or blood runes and enough runes to cast several of each elemental spell. (wind, water, earth, and fire), get a good weapon for melee, and some ranger equipment. Equip a ring of life or bring a one-click teleport just in case things get messy. The Fight # Go though the door and down the ladder. # Talk to Jossik, be prepared to fight two Dagannoths. # The first one is easy, put on protect from melee and range or melee it, because you want to save your runes for the mother. # Then right after you defeat it, there will be a cut scene, and you will fight a harder monster. (Be careful; she can hit up to 16 with melee and up to double 12s with ranged, but will not attack with range if you used protect from missiles.) # You should attack the Dagannoth Mother by colour if you want to do any damage more than 1 or 2. * White means you should use wind spells. * Blue means you should use water spells. * Brown means you should use earth spells. * Red means you should use fire spells. * Orange means you should use melee. * Green means you should use ranged.(or your melee weapons special attack) NOTE! You can kill the Baby Dagannoth, then run away after you have talked to Jossik again, and still battle the mother next time you go there(even if you log out).If you take too long to kill the Dagannoth Mother it will disappear and you will have to restart the fight. Note If you cannot see the colour changes very well, look at the chat box. Using the wrong attack does no damage to it. Also there is a safe spot, if you do it right you can get the mother stuck behind a rock were you can stand behind and not lose any hit points. The best way to defeat her is to ignore the ranged and melee forms, since she has too high defence against those attack types for them to be worthwhile. Use an air staff and switch spell types in the correct order. If you use this method it is recommended to repeatedly click the Protect from Range prayer to "flash" and not lose a single prayer point while not having the Dagganoth Mother use her range attack. Another key into defeating the mother, if you have a Magic level over 40, you can bring Chaos runes which would help ever more. While hiding behind the stalagmite, it would be easier if you brought a Ring of recoil. She can detect prayer (so bring prayer potions), and will automatically use the opposite attack type when you use prayer. By default, she ranges at a distance and melees up close. Her melee attacks are stronger, so Protect from Melee is recommended. Also, if you don't have ranging items, you can keep clicking under her so she doesn't hit you, or simply hide behind a stalagmite. Do not bring a summoning familiar, as she will disappear when attacked by the familiar. (Confirmed on the spirit wolf). (Item carrying familiars are very useful for food or potions and healers are good as a boost!) By default, her first form is always white. After the fight After you defeat the Dagannoth Mother, the quest is finished. As a reward from the Dagannoth you get a rusty casket. Go to the first floor of the lighthouse and show it to Jossik. If you had a full inventory when defeating the Dagannoth Mother, you will not receive a rusty casket. Instead, you must talk to Jossik, who will have picked it up for you. You can now choose one of the three damaged prayer book you want (Zamorak, Guthix, Saradomin) from Jossik. (Note: Jossik will confirm the choice you have made. Just say "Yes I'm sure" and he will give you the book you chose.) Reward *2 quest points *4,662 Experience *4,662 Experience *4,662 Experience *A damaged prayer book of your choice: a Holy book (Saradomin), an Unholy book (Zamorak), or a Book of Balance (Guthix). (A Holy book has +8 to all Defensive stats, an Unholy book +8 to all Attack stats, and a Book of Balance has +4 to all Attack and Defence stats. All books boost prayer by +5.) *Access to the lighthouse general store and the Dagannoth caves underneath (There are level 74 and 92 Dagannoths. The level 74's use a ranged attack that has terrible aim, and the level 92's use their much more effective melee attack) *The Dagannoth ribs can be obtained by killing Dagannoths after the completion of this quest to help complete the 2nd part of the Rag and Bone Man quest *sara book looks best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia * The quest was originally named Lighthouse Quest. * According to Jarvald in Relleka, the Water-birth island dungeon is filled with "dagger-mouths" which is how dagganoths got their name. * When you first speak to Larrissa, she will say "Oh, thank Armadyl!" which may mean she is a follower of Armadyl, or it could just be an expression. * During September 2009, there use to be a glitch in which you would kill the Dagganoth Mother but the quest would not be completed. This has now been fixed. * i like pie Music Music tracks unlocked: *Out of the Deep Category:Quests